


Craving Freedom

by PapuruKakugan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Almost Subdrop, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bestiality, Bondage, Breaking Chastity, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Collars, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Fisting, Fucking Machines, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Heavy BDSM, Knotting, M/M, Making Love, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Prostitution, Public Scene, Punishment, Rape Fantasy, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Self-Inflicted Ice Play, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex Work, Subspace, Voyeurism, coming without permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapuruKakugan/pseuds/PapuruKakugan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He doesn't know how many men are here, how many have fucked him, how many have pressed balls deep inside and used him like a living Fleshlight. His hole is red and gaping, hungry and begging for more. It's not sore though, no he's far past the point where he could ever get sore. He's been doing this for months now, every week he gets the train to his Master's house. Every week he has his hole wrecked and filled with numerous loads of cum. He fucking loves it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gangbang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/gifts).



> Heed the tags, if it's tagged it WILL appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the tags, if it's tagged it WILL appear.

There's cum everywhere. On his face like tears, streaked across his back, the back's of his thighs are drenched, it's dripping down the back of his caged cock and balls. It's mixing with his own release steadily leaking out from behind the cage, more and more cum collecting underneath him the more his prostate is deliciously abused.

He doesn't know how many men are here, how many have fucked him, how many have pressed balls deep inside and used him like a living Fleshlight. His hole is red and gaping, hungry and begging for more. It's not sore though, no he's far past the point where he could ever get sore. He's been doing this for months now, every week he gets the train to his Master's house so he can kneel and obey. Countless weeks have gone by where he's fallen asleep with his hole wrecked and filled with numerous loads of cum. He fucking loves it.

He gets paid of course, a sizable sum week after week. But he couldn't care less about the money, he needs this, needs to feel like a human cum-bucket only worthy of being on his hands and needs begging for more. Needs the freedom of no responsibility besides pleasing Master.

This time they strapped him to a breeding bench, it's only happened a few times before but they're some of the fondest memories he has of his Master's playtimes. They're the longest, hardest, most brutal nights and he craves it. The feel of the hot, smooth length moving inside him is addictive. He wishes he could see it, wishes he could thank them as they pound his body into bench, into the bed, into the floor, into whatever his Master wants. He desperately wants to hear the squelch as another cock slams into his wrecked hole already filled with so much cum it oozes out down his thighs. But he can't.

He can't see through the blindfold, he can't speak through the gag, he can't hear with the earplugs. That was one of Master's rules; he's not allowed to do anything but lie there and take it. He's not even allowed to cum really, his cage is tight around the base of his cock and balls; balls so fat and full of his own cum that is steadily ground out over the evening. At the end of the night when everyone else has left, Master takes off his cage he immediately starts to fill, his cock throbbing painfully, desperately wanting to come from all the maddening stimulation. His Master doesn't allow him to touch though, barely touches his cock himself. That was another rule; he's only allowed to cum on Master's cock. So he spends week after week in horny agony, that need for release by his Master's cock is so visceral he can taste it. If he could speak he would be sobbing, pleading for Master to ruin him more, but his cock gag prevents any sound other than his continuous moans.

Master finally has his turn; content to watch his pet being utterly ruined by so many cocks before he slides home in that soaked, puffy hole. He loves being deep in his little pet, their balls sticking together with cooling cum as the slap of skin reverberates around his playroom. For all the time Master has spent watching the boy take a cock that night, he still has the stamina to outlast anyone else. His pace never falters, his grip bruising around the bony hips, his nails raking down his pet's lower back, his hand-print bruised into pert flesh.

The warm, wet body under him is getting more taut, wrecked hole trying to tighten as the boy draws close. He leans forward and unclips the gag so it falls to the floor, saliva drooling from the orifice it once blocked. His pet almost cries with relief as he knows what's coming. Master wraps his hand around the boy's throat and squeezes, his breath now reduced to hoarse little whimpers as Master changes his angle to pound his already victimized prostate.

His pet's eyes roll back in his head as his vision swims, his body limp but quivering as his release washes over him. His cock drools all over the bench as his balls finally empty their week long stockpile of cum. Thick white stripes that keep coming long after Master has finally released the pressure on his throat. Master doesn't remove his hand though, uses it as leverage for his now faster thrusts, his thick cock convulsing inside his well used pet, his balls releasing their own pent up seed; if his pet can't cum then neither can he.

They both catch their breath, Master resting on his pets back, cock still sheathed limply in the cum filled asshole, hands wandering with tender touches along his pets ribs. He finally removes himself from the boy, takes the noise ball from the boy's hand and slowly starts to unbuckle the bindings. He carries his pet into the adjacent bathroom but he doesn't remove the blindfold or earplugs, they're both used to this by now. They're a well oiled machine in cleaning up.

Master gently bathes his pet, conveys with touch and caresses how well he performed, how loved he is for his services. He's dried off from his bath and balm is applied to the slight marks on his wrists, ankles and thighs. He's given orange juice, wafer biscuits and a little later on a ham salad sandwich with two large glasses of water. He's laid down on a soft bed and held as he drifts off to sleep, body spent and relaxed. Safe, warm and free.

Master isn't in bed with him when he awakes and his blindfold and earplugs gone. But he doesn't feel abandoned, he knows Master is still in the house, but their arrangement dictates that the boy makes his own way out. He knows that if he does need anything he can walk to the end of the hallway where his blindfold and earplugs are set on a table, he can put them on, knock on the office door and wait for Master to touch his shoulder to speak. Master has always been very caring and will respond with written words for him to read after the door is closed again. He has only needed to do it once; when he requested breathplay for the next session. Master had assured him they will try but it might take a little time to perfect as they're both new to it. It didn't take long for him to have the hardest, most satisfying orgasm he'd ever felt when they did get it right. Master had given him extra for that.

The boy makes his way down the hallway, past the office door while smiling fondly. He's almost to the front door when he sees the usual note and box upon the entrance table. A Tupperware box containing another sandwich, juice box, a cookie and his payment. The note, which would make him cum in his pants if his balls had anything left, simply reads;

"Good boy, Stiles."


	2. Fisting [Prostate Milking]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the email comes Stiles almost does as well. It's been a fantasy of his for years. His Master knows every little button that sends his arousal skyrocketing.
> 
> He can't will his cock down, the cock-ring isn't working. He stumbles into the kitchen and yanks open the freezer, crying out when the ice touches his throbbing cock. It wilts immediately, the water dripping onto the kitchen tile as his skin melts the ice.
> 
> It takes a few minutes of him leaning against the counter before his legs are able to support him fully. He slips off the ring and discards the remaining ice into the sink. It's only been four days since he last saw Master, but in that time he's become increasingly more aroused to the point he skipped work yesterday; too fucking horny to think beyond his fingers in his asshole. But he still didn't come, he's not allowed.
> 
> Maybe Master will have to keep him in chastity all the time to stop spontaneous erections. Just the thought makes his cock twitch.
> 
> He whimpers and reaches for more ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the tags, if it's tagged it WILL appear.

When the email comes Stiles almost does as well. It's been a fantasy of his for years. His Master knows every little button that sends his arousal skyrocketing.

He's imagined it late at night as his cock stands to attention, his tightest cock ring strangling the base of his cock and balls so he doesn't come without Master's permission. He'll be punished for that. He's never been punished before but the curiosity about the punishment is almost tempting enough to defy Master. Almost.

Instead he wraps his hand painfully tighter around the base of his cock, his thoughts reaching the darkest corner of his mind; where those shameful, gut-clenching fantasies lie.

He can't will his cock down, the cock-ring isn't working; he can feel his gut churning with the telltale signs of imminent release. He stumbles into the kitchen and yanks open the freezer, crying out when the ice cube touches his throbbing cock. It wilts immediately, the water dripping onto the kitchen tile as his skin melts the ice.

It takes a few minutes of him leaning against the counter before his legs are able to support him fully. He slips off the ring and discards the remaining ice into the sink. It's only been four days since he last saw Master, but in that time he's become increasingly more aroused to the point he skipped work yesterday; too fucking horny to think beyond his fingers in his asshole. But he still didn't come, he's not allowed.

Maybe Master will have to keep him in chastity all the time to stop spontaneous erections. Just the thought makes his cock twitch.

He whimpers and reaches for more ice.

* * *

He'd replied to the email with only one change; chains and a collar.

He knew he'd need to be tied down for this, and he was right. He's on all fours; ankles, thighs, wrists and his metal collar all chained to the bedposts so he can't move. He can barely writhe and pant through his spider gag as Master works his thumb in along side his four fingers.

He's so full. Stretched to the limit. They've only just begun.

Master pulls back a little and Stiles whines, trying to push back. Master obliges after applying a little more lube, slowly and firmly working his pointed hand into his greedy hole. Stiles feels it when it's about to give, that pleasure point of pain that makes his whole body tremble. He doesn't know if he wants it to happen, but he so desperately craves it.

The thumb pops through his rim and Master stills as he pants and drools all over the sheets. He's only given a few moments to adjust before Master moves deeper and rubs his thumb over his prostate.

This is the main event, fist deep in his ass Master massages his walls and drums his fingers against that sensitive spot over and over, until it's so fast it's practically vibrating.

Stiles' chastity bound cock is drooling as much as his mouth as his eyes glaze over and hoarse screams leave his throat. God he wants to cum. It's going to be another week until he does. Master is going to milk him dry and wreck his over-used hole to his pleasure, but the cage isn't coming off this time. No, Master wants Stiles to keep the cage on until they next meet. A whole seven days and nights of chastity. The thought of belonging utterly to Master is maddening, his mind can barely comprehend the level of control he doesn't have.

His heart is pounding in his chest as Master continues his assault on his prostate; rubbing, brushing, tickling, fucking _scratching_  it until Stiles' balls are so, so done. There's nothing coming out anymore, they're twitching as much as his cock trying to expel more cum but they're utterly exhausted by Master's hand.

Master's hand that is now concentrating on going deeper, pulling out to barely the widest point of his hand then plunging back in to depth's that makes Stiles shiver in delight. He's so fucking full. He's like a glove around his Master's hand. He's expecting his body to start moving like a marionette; a human puppet for all to play with.

Master clenches his fist wider and starts little jabs so deep inside him, and Stiles howls around the spider gag. Master is _punching_  his insides. He's being tenderized from the inside out and it's _sensational._  He can't control his body as it goes tense, muscles spasming as his cock tries one last pitiful effort to cum. Master just keeps going, sliding his forearm through his demolished hole, movements becoming longer and better as Stiles swims on the edge of darkness.

A doorbell rings.

His chest feels tight, his throat constricting, his lungs ache from the effort of trying to draw in oxygen. He groans lowly as Master finally works his hand out of his insides, it feels like he's pulling them out with him. When the hand is finally removed his hole tries to close but his body is just too lax and lethargic to respond properly, leaving him a gaping, lube-dripping mess.

His mind is just drifting into the ether when he feels Master unhooking the chains, removing his restraints, and taking the button from his hand. His collar is the last to come off, the metal now hot from his body. He tries to sag on the bed as Master picks him up and carries him to the bathroom. He can't keep his head up when Master bathes him, getting into the tub fully clothed behind him to support the limp body. His joints are stiff though from straining so Master gives him a painkiller with his usual food; after being inspected, cleaned and balm applied to his usual marks from the restraints.

He sleeps for longer this time, he wakes once and is surprised when he feels Master still behind him. The blindfold is still around his eyes but he can peek through the nose gap to see the sun streaking through the curtains. The eventually falls back to sleep with Master slowly running his fingers through his hair.

It's late in the day when Stiles finally wakes. He's warm but hungry as he notices his blindfold is gone. His usual Tupperware and note are by the bed instead this time. Another sandwich bursting with meat, cheese and salad is saran-wrapped on a plate and there's a pitcher of ice water next to it with a glass.

Stiles can't stop the grin on his face as he maneuvers his bruised body, he momentarily forgets about the literal pain in his ass but finds a thin salve has been applied when he checks. Master is always so caring and thoughtful.

Stiles feels warm and happy inside as he eats, drinks and reminisces about last night. For all the aches and pains he wouldn't give anything to forget it. It was amazing, the feeling of having Master massaging his insides was insane. He's hoping it won't be the last time they do it.

His cock and balls are still bound and the key hangs around his neck. He knows Master will punish him if he removes it or loses the key, but he's so thankful to be caged. His constant erection is tiresome and he doesn't have that privilege unless Master tells him so anyway.

He's finished eating and fully dressed to leave when he opens the note;

"I'm so proud of you pet. You feel so good and hot inside, and you looked beautiful when I was finished.

Check your email when you're home. I'd like to take you somewhere special."

There's no signature as usual, but the swirling penmanship is known to Stiles as much as his own. He's studied Master's letters over and over, reading his praises and imagining those slender fingers manipulating a pen as well as he manipulates Stiles' body.

He carefully refolds the note and picks up his takeaway gift heading for home. When he gets home and reads Master's latest email his only response is eagerly asking how soon.

How soon can Master use him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that Stiles' safeword in this is the doorbell button. This IS consensual, now matter how rough it gets.


	3. Voyeurism [Bestiality]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was maneuvered to the back of the room where stools were placed in irregular intervals. Master moved two stools, one behind the other. Stiles was seated upon the first, Master behind with his arms around his pet's waist.
> 
> It didn't take long before everyone was seated and waiting. Heavy breathing, and quiet moaning were the only sounds to be heard until another door to the side of the stage was opened, revealing a man leading a German Shepard closer to the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the tags, if it's tagged it WILL appear.

It's two weeks after Stiles gets that email that Master takes him to a nondescript house in the next town. The house is like any other in the street, except it's the only one with the lights still on. And it's the only one that has a basement with a very specific purpose.

 

He's led inside whilst blindfolded, but there's no earplugs so he can hear the door opening and low chatter from inside. He's under orders not to speak unless it's a safeword and his purple bracelet means no-one else is allowed to talk to him.

After removing his coat Master swaps his blindfold for a mask, an open eye mask. It's purpose is to hide his identity from others as it fits almost upper lip. Master had told him he's not allowed to look at him but Stiles knows he has a similar mask on as well anyway; not that Stiles would ever disobey.

They're led downstairs to the suburban house's playroom, the walls are lined with black leatherlike material, the floor is plush black carpet and the lighting is directed to a small stage upon which sits a bench.

A breeding bench, low to the ground with a bitch already strapped in. There's a man stood next to it, slowly tracing his hand up and down the length of the displayed bitch; his hand sometimes slipping lower to play with the already sizable plug stretching the hole.

Stiles was maneuvered to the back of the room where stools were placed in irregular intervals. Master moved two stools, one behind the other. Stiles was seated upon the first, Master behind with his arms around his pet's waist.

It didn't take long before everyone was seated and waiting. Heavy breathing, and quiet moaning were the only sounds to be heard until another door to the side of the stage was opened, revealing a man leading a German Shepard closer to the stage.

Everyone waited with bated breath as the dog's nails clacked on the wooden stage. The bound bitches cock was steadily dripping pre-cum onto the wooden floor. The dog, now free of it's owners leash, darted forward eagerly to lap at the swollen cock, the rough tongue curling around the head and just catching on the balls.

Master wraps his arms tighter around Stiles, his hands roaming to undo the belt buckle. He teased his pet's unbound cock, left free for tonight's entertainment, as Stiles' attention never wavered from the now writhing bitch strapped down.

The dog starts nosing at the plug obstructing his bitches hole, whining for it to be removed. His owner pushes the plug in further to elicit a moan before slowly pulling it out to reveal a gaping, puffy hole. The German Shepard quickly starts to lap at the rim, making his bitch squirm in pleasure, cock jerking as more pre-cum dribbles down to the floor.

The dogs own cock is poking out of it's sheath in excitement. It's tongue chasing the flavour of his bitch's hole and humping the air slightly. The dog's whines get higher pitched and more frequent, back legs shuffling with impatience. The bitch is barely audible when he whispers a plea to his own Master, who immediately gives the dog the order to mount.

Stiles groans when the dog seats itself on the bitch's back, Master's stroking of his cock minutely faster and tighter. He squirms in his seat, leaning his head back on Master's shoulder.

The dog is now poking it's cock at the bitch's hole, only sliding away once before catching on the rim and sheathing itself. The bitch moans loudly as the dog immediately starts pounding the hot hole around it's pointed cock. Hind legs giving it the leverage and power to drive itself forward with fervor. It's cock is already growing and dripping inside his bitch, reaching deeper inside the clenching hole, it's front legs are propped on the bench either side of his bitch's torso for balance. He looks like he wants to sink his jaw around his bitch's neck to keep him steady while be breeds the warm body below him.

Stiles has his nose buried in Master's neck, breathing heavy and irregular as Master rakes his nails across his balls, squeezes harshly at the head of his cock and dips below his taint to tickle his pulsing hole. He can just see the hound breeding his bitch under his lashes, trying to stave off cumming before the show finishes.

It gets harder to do when the bitch suddenly moans louder and begs to be knotted, the dog's pounding getting faster and faster until he forces one long thrust as the knot slides home. The bitch immediately cums all over the floor as hot, watery fluid fills his knotted hole. The dog keeps pushing forward, his knot sliding deeper, desperate for his bitch to catch with pups.

Stiles is barely hanging on, eyes clenched shut as his orgasm teeters on a razor edge, his face buried in Master's neck. He can smell his skin, the slight tang of sweat from excitement and arousal. Stiles doesn't think as he pokes his tongue out and runs it across the bottom of Master's jaw.

Master suddenly goes tense and lets out a deep huff, curling into himself as much as he can with Stiles still leaning back on him. Stiles, who now realizes what he did made Master cum, cums himself. It punches the air out of his lungs as his cock shoots inside his pants with Master's hand still tightly wrapped around him.

They're both breathing harshly as the German Shepard turns around, lifts his tail and presents his bitches knotted hole proudly. His owner is patting his head whilst the Master is talking lowly to the bitch and carefully inspecting the knotted hole.

Stiles has almost calmed down when Master extracts his hand from his pants, lifting his soiled hand up to Stiles' mouth. He doesn't even blink, just latches his lips around the digits and sucks his cum off. He bites down and groans when the hound pulls out of the bitch and a rush of dog cum hits the floor.

He feels euphoric as he's led back outside to the car, like he's the one who's just been bred by an animal in front of an audience. He's cum-drunk as Master wraps him up in a blanket, puts his blindfold back on and positions him in the front passenger seat, passing across a granola bar and juice bottle.

Stiles keeps his head resting against the window as they travel back to their town, Master's hand frequently giving his neck a gentle reassuring squeeze. He's dozing when they turn into the driveway and Master carries him inside. Their usual aftercare routine is performed and they end the long night curled in bed, both having a new experience under their belt and eager for more.

Stiles is nearly asleep when he feels a gentle kiss to the nape of his neck and Master's fingers entwine with his.

He's never felt better.


	4. Rape Fantasy [Butt Plug, Rimming]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's got his head buried in his pillow when he wakes with a start. There's a pressure on his legs, and on his arms pinned above his head. There's a ball gag in his mouth. He thrashes in panic and tries to move his legs. They're cuffed and attached to something.
> 
> A hand wraps around his throat and squeezes. He stills, eyes wide and fearful as he realises someone is on top of him. Sat on the back of his thighs, pinning his wrists with one hand and threatening to choke him with the other. Someone has broken into his house, and subdued him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the tags, if it's tagged it WILL appear.  
> ****EXPLICIT WARNING FOR RAPE FANTASY****

Stiles is having a decent dream. He doesn't dream all the time, but when he does it usually leaves him confused and annoyed from the strange subtext. This time it's pleasant. He's warm and happy in this aimless scenario.

He's got his head buried in his pillow when he wakes with a start. There's a pressure on his legs, and on his arms pinned above his head. There's a ball gag in his mouth. He thrashes in panic and tries to move his legs. They're cuffed and attached to something.

A hand wraps around his throat and squeezes. He stills, eyes wide and fearful as he realises someone is on top of him. Sat on the back of his thighs, pinning his wrists with one hand and threatening to choke him with the other. Someone has broken into his house, and subdued him.

He feels rough leather wrap around his wrists as they're pulled upwards and tied to the headboard. The pressure on the back of his thighs increases as the intruder settles back to knead at his ass, hands roughly pull and part his cheeks to expose his hole.

Stiles buries his head in the crook of his elbow as he weeps in fear. He's always slept naked when he can; he overheats easily and it saves on washing now that he lives alone. But most embarrassing of all is the bright red plug buried in his hole.

He'd been playing with himself before going to bed and didn't want to take it out; Master has been allowing him to milk his prostate while he's caged lately. It's a long plug, shaped like a cock and stretches his hole nicely. He'd asked if he could use one of those cloning kits to have a copy of Master's cock but he'd been refused, told he had to earn that cock and was only allowed it when Master said so.

The intruder flicks a finger against the buried plug making Stiles jolt. They pry it out a little, dipping their fingers to rub against his stretched rim. He squirms against the tickling touch, mortified at the arousal stirring in his gut. The plug is pushed and pulled slowly out of him, the length never seeming to end as it slides out. When it does finally leave him, his vacated hole is gaping and hungry to be filled again.

The intruder bends low and blows on the exposed asshole. Stiles groans and shifts against the bed when a tongue licks a stripe from his taint to his hole, the tip prodding inside to lick his walls. His eyes tear up and he pants as that slow stirring in his gut blooms into blatant lust. His cock is still caged, it belongs to Master alone, but it still tries to twitch against the constricting metal.

The hot tongue lathes at his hole, hands spread his cheeks more as two fingers pull his rim wider, the tongue managing to get deeper and deeper as more fingers join to tease his hole open.

They all disappear for a moment, leaving Stiles' gaping hole achingly lonely. A dribble of something cool lands just on his rim before a cockhead presses in, popping past his rim.

Panting harshly against the bed sheets Stiles bites down on the ball gag as the intruders cock sinks slowly into him, he's barely stretched by the plug but just enough so that it doesn't hurt. It's just incredibly tight.

He soon feels balls pressing against him as the intruder bottoms out. He isn't given a chance to get used to the stretch before the cock withdraws almost fully before slamming back inside.

The intruder sets a punishing pace. Stiles bounces on the bed as his ass is used clumsily, coordination hindered by mattress springs and the position, but the cock is relentless. It's pistoning his hole, balls slap against his thighs and fingers dig into the meat of his hips and the pace gets faster. The intruder changes his angle and finds Stiles' prostate, rams into it with every thrust making him scream against the ball gag. A hand returns to his throat but doesn't press hard, just makes it's presence known.

His caged cock is drooling where it's trapped behind metal and between his stomach and the bed sheets. He's being milked harshly as the intruder's thrusts get shallower, and a few short strokes later presses in as deep as he can before cumming into Stiles' abused hole.

Stiles whimpers and squirms against the stimulation as the intruder rests over him, catching his breath and panting against his neck. The limp cock slides from his angry red hole, cum barely dribbling out after it. His wrists and ankles are untied, the gag removed and noise ball taken back. His blindfold is slipped on as he's carried into his bathroom.

He doesn't have a tub but they make do with the shower. He's held up and washed slowly, all the while being checked for injuries and muscles massaged before his skin is patted dry and salve is applied.

He's carried again back to the bedroom, propped in his desk chair as the bed is quickly stripped and remade. He's fed water, a little juice and half a sandwich before being curled up against a warm chest, wrapped in strong arms with a kiss to his neck.

He sighs and melts into the embrace; safe once again in Master's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering about the noise ball; it's basically one of those noisy cat toys. The sub holds it in their hand and either lets it drop or throws it in lieu of a safeword. Cheap but essential.


	5. Breaking Chastity [Coming Without Permission, Slight Sub-Drop]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was so desperate that he didn't think about the consequences when he used the key to unlock his aching cock. He's been desperate to cum for three days straight, his cock straining against the cold metal cage as it tries and fails to fill. His balls are so sore and at breaking point with pent up frustration.
> 
> Stiles had pleaded to thin air, begging Master and any deity listening to please just let him cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the tags, if it's tagged it WILL appear.

Stiles isn't stupid. He knows his arrangement with Master can be construed in the wrong way by an outside viewer. He regularly goes to a, frankly, stranger's house to be bound, fucked, tormented, downright abused and he still crawls back for more.

What some don't realise is that Stiles can enter a head-space that allows him to just exist for a while. He has no obligations; no job, no rent, no friends to see, no family to worry about, no duty other than pleasing Master.

Master who wrings about the most exquisite pain and pleasure from his body. He's played like an out of tune instrument, his desire and body tightened and released until he's singing the perfect pitch. Until he's free.

He knows there's a risk with not knowing Master's identity, but that's why he has a sealed envelope in his bedside table. An envelope he created and stored before he ever met Master in person. Inside are the details of their arrangement, his phone GPS and email password, Master's social security number, license plate number and address. All secure in a packet declaring, 'For the authorities in case of emergency'.

He knows he could break Master's wishes and use that information to reveal the man behind the proverbial mask. But that would break his trust. Their agreement. Stiles knew he would probably never know his name, his face, or his voice. Every day he wants to know more but he feels content with what he has when Master makes him feel safe, warm and loved. Those tender touches and gentle kisses to the nape of his neck make his heart swell with so much fondness he wishes he could reciprocate more.

His heart lurches again when he remembers whats waiting for him tonight. When he reaches Master's house it won't be the same this time. This time he'll be begging for redemption, for absolution, for penance for his sin. He'll be chained, tortured and punished.

* * *

_Six days ago._

Stiles was so desperate that he didn't think about the consequences when he used the key to unlock his aching cock. He's been desperate to cum for three days straight, his cock straining against the cold metal cage as it tries and fails to fill. His balls are so sore and at breaking point with pent up frustration.

Master hasn't met with him for over three weeks due to other circumstances; they'd agreed he could milk himself in chastity but only for 10 minutes a day. It wasn't nearly enough. Stiles had pleaded to thin air, begging Master and any deity listening to _please_ just let him cum. He had sobbed in despair when time was up and he had to remove the vibrator from his ass.

He was so far gone with lust and desperation that he barely noticed as he unlocked the cage and removed the base ring from around his swollen balls and quickly filling cock. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and held on as his orgasm quickly came to the surface. Clawing at the bed sheets as his release arrived with a painful afterburn, his balls twitching as all his pent up need spilled over his hand and dribbled down his thighs.

He'd fallen asleep in pure exhaustion, hand still wrapped around his bruised red, limp cock. He'd only realised what he'd done when he woke up, and sniffled in shame as he quickly cleaned up and re-caged himself.

Sinking down into his desk chair he pulled up a new email window and typed. He poured out his failing and his shame in-eloquently, his words a repetitive rendition of "I'm sorry, please punish me." He couldn't imagine how angry Master would be when he received his poorly written apology.

He needed to make it better, he needed to prove to Master that he's good. That he'll be good for him in the future.

Stiles spent the next 6 hours cleaning his entire house. It didn't take long really as it was only a one bed bungalow, but he kept finding new things to do. He pulled out the fridge and cleaned behind it, reorganised the cupboards and cleaned the shelves, chipped ice from the freezer, scrubbed furiously at a stain in the hallway carpet. He did all of this naked whilst refusing to look at his bound cock, the shame making him hate his own selfish desires.

When he finally found the courage to read the email he knows had been sitting in his inbox for 10 minutes he wept with relief. He curled in on himself and hugged his duvet around him as he sobbed into his pillow.

Master will chastise him.

Master will punish him.

Master will _forgive_  him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter detailing Stiles' safety measures and setting the scene for his upcoming punishment. I wanted to show that even though Master is anonymous he isn't being unsafe about it.
> 
> Also with regards to the punishment; being in a state of utter sexual frustration and breaking your chastity without your Dom's consent can cause the sub to enter an almost sub-drop like headspace. They've just broken their trust and taken something that wasn't theirs to take. But if Stiles had emailed Master and safeworded he wouldn't be punished; he would be praised for being safe and honest. He would never be punished for safewording, and it's a vital part of BDSM.
> 
> Sorry for the mini-rant, I just felt I needed to say that. :P


	6. Punishment [Cock & Ball Torture, Machine Fucking, Overstimulation]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master clasps a hand on the back of his neck and squeezes making him gasp, a spider gag is placed between his parted lips and secured behind his head. He's pulled up by his hands and pushed over to the bed, his knees hitting it with a thump. He automatically climbs up and resumes his earlier position, but Master isn't happy. He pushes Stiles over roughly dragging his legs out from underneath him. He's laid on his back as his legs are chained to the headboard, his arms are pinned underneath him. He doesn't struggle, this is his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the tags, if it's tagged it WILL appear.

Stiles' heart is trying to climb out of his throat as he toes off his shoes and undresses. He slowly folds his clothes as neatly as he can and places them in the upper dresser drawer, his shoes tucked underneath. He keeps his eyes trained on the floor as he turns around to kneel in front of the wall, hands behind his back waiting for Master.

It's 20 minutes later before he appears, but he's ignored as Master readies his punishment. Metal clanging against metal makes Stiles flinch, the sound is jarring and makes his heart pound harder. He feels a touch at his wrists as they're wrapped in cuffs and chained together, his blindfold follows covering his eyes but he doesn't lift his head.

Master clasps a hand on the back of his neck and squeezes making him gasp, a spider gag is placed between his parted lips and secured behind his head. He's pulled up by his hands and pushed over to the bed, his knees hitting it with a thump. He automatically climbs up and resumes his earlier position, but Master isn't happy. He pushes Stiles over roughly and drags his legs out from underneath him. He's laid on his back as his legs are chained to the headboard, his arms are pinned underneath him. He doesn't struggle, this is his punishment. Before they can get sore his arms are removed from behind him, the connecting chain unhooked before the cuffs are reattached to posts at the foot of the bed. The top of his head is just flush with the edge of the mattress.

His already painful cock is given a quick tug as the cage is removed, it immediately fills with blood as a tight silicone band is wrapped around the base. Master tugs on the band and lets it hit his cock over and over again making him squirm. Stiles cries out around his gag as rolling pinpricks start all over his balls. He tries to move away but the restraints won't let him, so he has to endure it as Master continues using the Wartenberg wheel harder and harder against the delicate skin of his balls. His cock is twitching harshly with every touch, the head angrily purple, veins pulsing in agony. Master moves on from his balls and sucks harshly on the very tip of his dribbling cock, blowing gently over the wetness. There's a sharp prick at the base of his cock near the ring before it's dragged up the underside to the very tip. Despite the cock-ring around him Stiles cums with a yell into Master's mouth, the bed groaning as he tugs with all his strength on his restraints.

Master doesn't punish him for cumming this time, because he'll be cumming until he's begging for it to stop.

 

* * *

 

Stiles is delirious as Master continues his assault with the spiky torture instrument; roving evilly it over his pin cushioned balls, so gently over his cock slit that it almost tickles, he stabs it into his taint making him grunt every and clench every time.

It all stops and Stiles is bereft of the touch until he's yanked backwards by his underarms so his head lolls over the edge of the bed. Something hot and wet enters his mouth through the gag and doesn't stop until it touches the back of his throat. Stiles tries not to gag as he controls his breathing for what's coming. The cock is pulled out a little before pushing against the back of his throat, popping through the resistance to slide into his throat.

It burns and it's slow going to fit Masters cock down his throat, but soon there are balls pressing against his nose cutting off his last slice of air. Master pulls back so he can breathe for a few seconds before he feels two taps on his shoulder and his throat his plundered once more. His throat takes a beating as Master hooks his hands around the back of Stiles' neck in support. He's only given a few seconds rest before the thick length is choking him again, a hand now placed over his windpipe to feel the bulge Master's cock makes.

Stiles' own cock is an angry red again, still wrapped in the tight cock ring and tingling with the after effect of it's torture. More pre-cum is oozing from it as it bobs in time with Master's throat fucking. His limbs are taught and he starts to feel lightheaded from the angle but Master removes his spit-slicked length and pushes him back up the bed.

He supports Stiles as he undoes the chains holding his arms to the bedposts and secures them back to each other behind his back. He catches his breath as the gag is removed and takes sips of the offered water after Master has retrieved the thrown noise ball from the floor. A few minutes later he feels three taps against his collarbone and rasps out a response, "Green Master." That's all he's allowed to say before he's given a final sip of water and his legs are unchained from the bed.

Master leads him away from the bed and has him kneel on a mat. It's spongy and covered in a soft vinyl material. His hands are again unchained and he's maneuvered to kneel on all fours, his wrist and ankle cuffs clipped down again. A pair of thigh cuffs are added and restrains him further leaving him essentially immobile as lube slick fingers methodically open him up.

Master has four fingers buried in his ass when he's deemed loose enough to proceed. The cock ring is removed along with his blindfold, but Stiles is under orders to not look up. There are two taps against his shoulder before something cold and thick is placed at his entrance, it only starts moving after a switch is flicked and the machine starts pumping the fake cock in and out of him. Stiles moans loosely now that he's not gagged. The dildo gets deeper and faster as Master finalises the calibration so he can sit back and watch.

There's a mirror in front of Stiles reflecting him in all his debauched glory. In the dim lighting he can just make out Master's crossed legs as he sits in an armchair with the remote in hand, watching Stiles' hole greedily accept the proffered length. Stiles' cock jerks at the thought of Master watching him take a long, thick fake cock inside him. He's not even worthy of a real one in his ass.

He feels that tightening in his gut long before he cums; it feels slow and fast all at the same time but soon he screaming as Master ramps up the speed to watch Stiles try to move away from the pistoning cock. It doesn't stop, it doesn't even slow as his balls empty onto he mat below him. It just keeps plowing him like only a machine can while he pants and tries not to beg. This is his punishment, he needs to endure it.

His mind is slipping, the overstimulation causing his thoughts to run wild and he can't collect them to form any kind of coherency. As he's trying to squirm away from the fake cock rearranging his insides he inadvertently shifts so every rotation of the fucking machine drums against his over sensitive prostate. This is when he starts begging.

It's also when Master hits another button on the remote, and the fake cock starts _inflating._

"Oh God, no, please, I'll be good, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please Master, Sir please, please, oh God," The now inflated cock stretches his beautifully red, puffy hole even more, the increased girth rubbing even harsher against Stiles prostate. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I came-" Stiles' hiccuping words are a jumble as his cock pulses under him. A weak, pathetic stream of cum joins the increasing puddle on the floor. Stiles is drooling at the other end, his eyes glassy, tears streaming from his eyes. He can't hear anything but his own breathing and the whirring of the monstrosity behind him.

The machine slows and he wants to cry in relief, but it only removes itself to just kiss his rim. He feels a cold nozzle as warmed lube floods his insides. Master returns to the armchair to the sound of Stiles' sobbing, he just takes his seat and turns the remote onto the next setting. The setting that allows the fake cock to punch in and out of Stiles gaping asshole.

The sounds coming from him are _exquisite._  Groans, moans, sobs and now full blown screams, as Stiles' body tightens so much he feels like he's going to snap, and he does. He can't breathe as chills rush up and down his spine, his wrecked hole clenches pitifully around the invading cock and he can't stop the free flowing tears falling into the puddle below him.

The machine is stopped and Stiles barely notices as he's unchained and carried into warm, scented water where he's cleaned dutifully before being wrapped up warm, his blindfold replaced over his eyes. He feels boneless as Master takes care of him, the only thing going through his mind is that it's over. He's _forgiven._

He doesn't have the strength to eat so Master slowly feeds him a pre-made protein smoothie and water with dissolved painkillers. He can feel Master's naked body against his own as they rest in bed, Master's limp cock nestled between his buttocks, his warm hands carding through his hair and splayed over his hip. Their legs are tangled and their breathing synchronises as they fall into sleep.

It feels nice to be forgiven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note Stiles had noise ball during the throat fucking that he DID use when he started to feel lightheaded. He could also have safeworded during the fucking machine as he wasn't gagged.  
> The two taps signalled the start of the next stage of the scene, and three taps is the equivalent of "What's your colour?".  
> Everything they do is detailed in their emails before a scene starts, and they both consent to it.


	7. Reveal [Butt Plug in Public, Orgasm Denial, Soft Safeword Use]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is about belonging to Master.
> 
> Soon the toy is fitted, his hole sucking the toy in after the widest point has been pushed past his stretched rim. Master gives it a firm push to ensure it's deep enough. The plug's curved T-bar sits flush with his crack and taint so when he's fully dressed it's invisible under his clothing.
> 
> He's given a few more kisses to the back of his neck before he feels three taps on his shoulder, "Green Master." He replies lethargically, before feeling two more taps and Master leaves him to dress. He's smiling and adjusting his gait to accommodate the new addition inside his body when he notices the bottle of water and cookie Master left for him, dark chocolate and almond, his favourite. This day is going to be awesome.  
> \-----  
> He knows Master won't break that trust, because he knows Master loves him now.  
> He knows Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the tags, if it's tagged it WILL appear.

Stiles feels guilty when he looks at his bank account. Even after all these months Master still pays him for every session, every orgasm and every whimper. This is supposed to be a job to Stiles. Sure there's no rule saying you have to dislike your job, and it's not uncommon for people to actually _like_ their chosen career. But Stiles fucking loves his second job, he loves the fucking he gets from his second job. He gets just enough each month to cover his rent, groceries, paying off dad's medical bills and have a little spending money. He's certain he could pick up a few extra shifts from his official (legal) job to maybe try and save up for something. But he has no idea what that would be. He has everything he needs right now.

Stiles doesn't want to be stuck in the same place forever but he just has no idea what else to do. He's too proud to become an actual prostitute with random men and he likes the exclusivity of his and Master's relationship. He's not stupid enough to claim they're actually _in_  a relationship, he's always been too scared to ask if Master has a partner, but he knows that the aftercare he gets from their sessions is going a long way to further that ever growing swell in his heart whenever he thinks of Master. He wonders sometimes what it would be like if they did know each other, if he knew his face, his name, even just his voice. If they'd fall in love somehow, move in together and explore their chosen world's side by side.

Stiles' eyes drift towards his bedside table where he keeps the emergency envelope. It would be so easy.

He's broken out of his reverie to his inbox chime signalling a new email. His caged cock immediately twitches at the sender's email address; Master.

 

* * *

It's different this time, this is something they've never done before.

He didn't expect the email to request a meeting today, not even a full scene yet either.

Stiles enters the house and bounds up the staircase to the bedroom, Master isn't here yet but he knows he's supposed to choose from the display laid out on the bed.

There are some that are long and thick, long and thin, short and thick, hard plastic, soft jelly, the softest silicone he's ever felt, vibrant colours and muted pastels. It doesn't take Stiles long to choose, he's always had favourites out of Master's toys.

Master appears once he's set his choice apart from the others, stripped and taken position over the breeding bench set to the side of the bed. His back, sides and buttocks are caressed, lulling him into a deep relaxation. He doesn't flinch when a small tube is inserted inside him, but he does tense a little when the cold lube is squeezed deep inside. Master's hand keeps caressing him, soft kisses placed on his cheeks as his chosen toy is slowly worked inside him. He tries to ignore the stirring arousal in his gut, that's not what today is about. Today is about belonging to Master.

Soon the toy is fitted, his hole sucking the toy in after the widest point has been pushed past his stretched rim. Master gives it a firm push to ensure it's deep enough. The plug's curved T-bar sits flush with his crack and taint so when he's fully dressed it's invisible under his clothing.

He's given a few more kisses to the back of his neck before he feels three taps on his shoulder, "Green Master." He replies lethargically, before feeling two more taps and Master leaves him to dress. He's smiling and adjusting his gait to accommodate the new addition inside his body when he notices the bottle of water and cookie Master left for him, dark chocolate and almond, his favourite. This day is going to be _awesome_

* * *

He's worn butt plugs in public before, they were never this large and it takes a little more getting used to feeling of it brushing against his prostate. He's even more thankful to be caged today otherwise he'd be scaring his colleagues with an erection and arrested for public indecency. He's already on thin ice with his supervisor today for constantly checking his phone and surreptitiously replying to Master's status requests. Thankfully he's closing tonight so everyone else has gone home, he's only got an hour left before he can join them.

Forty minutes later he almost falls off the stool behind the register when the plug starts fucking _vibrating_. No one else is around to hear his embarrassingly loud moan as his bound cock pulses out cum inside his boxer shorts. It doesn't stop vibrating, just varies its intensity as Stiles tries to shift it away from his prostate.

He's whimpering and begging the clock to move faster, wondering how much trouble he'd get in for closing up 10 minutes early when he sees a man leaning against the store glass outside. He looks like he's texting on his phone but when Stiles looks harder it's a small oval device with buttons. The man has a hood up and is facing away from him but Stiles knows who it's his Master. With a remote.

There's two minutes left on the clock when Stiles' phone dings with an incoming message, a request from Master to meet in the small alley next to the store. He's impatient as he quickly closes down the register, clocks out and finally locks up the doors.

It takes no time at all to reach the alley, the deserted alley. He just starts to think he's made a mistake when a hand clamps down on the back of his neck. Three taps to his shoulder let him relax into the touch as he answers, "Green Master." The pressure on his neck guides him over to a wall where he's crowded against the brick. Master's body is flush against him as a hard length grinds against his ass through their clothing, and he barely registers two taps against his shoulder until they're repeated with more insistence, he pushes his ass out into Master's crotch harder with a whispered plea into the cold brick.

The vibrations in his ass haven't stopped for over 30 minutes now, and his cock is steadily leaking inside his underwear as his prostate is milked. His eyes roll back in their sockets and his body goes taut as the vibrations ratchet up even higher than before. He's whining and grinding back against Master who has clamped his teeth into Stiles' neck as they both careen towards that blessed white light of release. It's all ripped cruelly away when the vibrations stop and Master leaves his back feeling cold when he moves to back out of the alley.

The only thing he's left with is a note detailing instructions on where to be in the next hour.

* * *

There's a cold mess inside his boxer shorts when he arrives at Master's house. He's trembling as he enters the keycode to unlock the door and practically slams it off it's hinge's as he desperately tries to get inside faster. He needs to cum, he needs Master.

He stumbles on the stairs when the plug gives a tiny vibration, there's another just as he reaches the bedroom door. He pushes it open and puts on the blindfold laid out for him. He undresses and kneels by the foot of the bed, Master enters the room accompanied by another sharp vibration of the plug. Stiles whimpers, "Yellow."

Master rushes over and cups his face, thumbs rubbing of his cheekbones. "I'm okay," he reassures Master, "I just can't take anymore of that." He's still trembling with need as Master kisses his forehead gently and leads him onto the bedding, quickly removing his cage. He's spread out over the covers with his ass in the air, knees bent and chest pressed down, his cock is still leaking weakly under him. His hands clench into the sheets as Master gently works out the plug, careful not to brush against his prostate too much. His hole is kissed and he's pushed fully flush onto the bed as Master positions himself against his ass and presses his slicked cockhead into Stiles' oversensitive hole.

Master is gentle as he delves deeper inside him, practically making out with the back of his neck as he slides in. Stiles is licked, nipped and sucked on while his orgasm builds at the base of his spine. Master gently pulls out and turns him over, Stiles' legs splayed on either side of his hips. Hands run over his chest, brushing his nipples and tickling his ribs. He's stretched again as Master's cock reenters him, he groans as it reaches further. His head feels hot and flushed with how deep Master feels inside him.

The pace is a lot calmer than usual, and kisses are placed over his face, neck and torso. Fingers interlace with Stiles' over his head as they keep going. They're panting and groaning, Master is louder than Stiles for once.

They're both close when Master slows his thrusts, his head buried in Stiles' neck. He lets out a resigned sigh against the skin before pulling back. His cock is still sheathed inside him, Stiles' legs draped over either side of his thighs.

Master untwines Stiles' fingers from his own and lifts them to his face. Stiles' hearts picks up the pace as he realises Masters intentions.

"Yes, yes please, I want-" He chokes out the words nervously, "I want to see you." He finished quietly, as if the words could scare off his Master now.

His wrists are squeezed once before they're allowed to wander. Stiles' brow furrows as he tries to decipher the features; running his fingertips along lips, jaw, cheekbones, nose, eyebrows and hair.

Master's own fingers gently tug at the blindfold covering Stiles' eyes, a silent question in their action. He gives an almost imperceptible nod before his eyes have to adjust to the dim lighting in the bedroom.

The soft light doesn't do anything to help Stiles distinguish those individual features, but he doesn't need to. He'd already spent years growing up falling in love with that face, that man. His eyes tear up and his heart swells as he pulls his Master down for a kiss.

They're desperate and frantic now, finally tasting each other properly after so long denying themselves. They move together slowly, grinding into each other as they pick up where they left off.

Renewed vigor floods their movements as Master moves to suck and bite at Stiles' neck, he claws at Master's hair begging for more, for harder and faster.

Stiles can't keep his eyes open. Just whispers, "Oh God, oh God" over and over as Master ruins them both. He doesn't resist as his orgasm plays on the edge of his mind, just clings to the thought that his Master, this _man_  is breaking him all over again. That he'll collect the little shards and fuse them back together, so now there won't be a hole where something has always been missing. He'll be finally complete. Finally free.

The pounding of his heart matches Master's thrusts as they both reach their peaks, Stiles automatically whimpering as he spills.

"Daddy, yes, Daddy, please."

He pulls his Master's lips back to his own, panting obscenely as they try to kiss through it all. Teeth clack and words are almost lost between them but they hear it anyway; their declarations of love for each other.

He's missed this, missed _him._  He'd always felt truly safe in Master's presence, even before the depth of their attachment made itself known. Before he knew how beautifully wrecked Master could leave him.

Stiles has spent years mourning the loss of him after he moved, regretfully admitting that there wasn't anything between them. That their connection was one sided and stagnant.

He doesn't know yet if what he'd concluded about their past was true or not, but he's so thankful that whatever they had or didn't have led them here. In each other's arms with the highest amount of trust Stiles has ever given anyone.

He knows Master won't break that trust, because he knows Master loves him now.

He knows Master.

* * *

Note: [This](http://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=28503) is the plug I imagine would be Stiles' favourite (it's one of mine), except it wouldn't have a removable bullet, it'd be completely incorporated inside the silicone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ISN'T the end folks. I will be writing asides to the series.
> 
> The identity of Master will only be truly known to Stiles, the Daddy kink isn't there to imply that it is John who is Master, just that Stiles see's the man he's with as someone who's always been someone to look after him. Make up your own mind on who you'd like it to be, I'd love to hear your choices.
> 
> And I'd just like to point out that having a Daddy kink isn't the same as actually wanting to commit incest, psychologically it stems from wanting to be taken care of.
> 
> Look out for the one-shots I'll write which will include Master being different people, different scenes/kinks and stories from before the events of Craving Freedom.  
> Again I'd love to hear any kink's you'd like me to try and include but please be aware that if it really squicks me then I might not be able to do it, but I certainly will try.  
> Master in this isn't really written with the idea of him being a werewolf but I'm planning to write a scene that would include it.
> 
> Thank you to all who have read, kudos'd, commented and bookmarked since I started and those who will hopefully after I've finished, I love you all x

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy a chat? Leave a comment or come find me on [Tumblr](http://papurukakugan.tumblr.com) x


End file.
